


The Death of Ianto Jones

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alley Sex, Gunplay, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ianto's night with Jack after firearms practice, he just can't seem to focus on anything else. Not that Jack minds once he figures out what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Firing Line is Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371) by [KahtyaSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia). 



> Unbeta'd, all errors mine but at least I use my spell check feature. My Home-girls loved the first gun play fic but then challenged me to be able to write penetration in a believable way and I'm not one to shirk a challenge. Once the idea was planted and the request to add rough well sex was added, it pretty much wrote itself in a night.

Jack Harkness was going to be the death of Ianto. Oh, not literally…then again it quite possibly could be literal. For now though, Ianto was sure that in a metaphorical sense, Jack was going to be his cause of death.

The coat was enough to give Ianto a partial erection these days. But, ever since that first night Jack had taken Ianto to the gun range, and then taken him in the conference room with a loaded gun pressed to his body, Ianto couldn't stop being aroused by Jack's hand wrapped around the grip of a firearm.

Because of this recent proclivity, Ianto hated when Jack insisted they go Weevil hunting together. Oh, he loved Weevil hunting with Jack. To be more specific, he loved being alone with Jack outside of the hub. Jack loved Weevil hunting so that side of him was so much more fun and lighter of heart. Watching Jack in action was an education, too. He really knew what he was about. Ianto was sure Jack was an experienced warrior and leader of men. He just wasn't sure where that experience came from.

It never took long for Warrior Jack to get Ianto's juices flowing. He drove the SUV like a bat out of hell to the Weevil sighting. He leaped out in the blink of an eye, that damnable, beautiful coat swirling around his legs. He tracked and chased the Weevil with determination and a broad smile.

Ianto struggled to keep up each time. Try as he might to actually be of assistance, he always found himself trailing Jack. Ianto was neither fast enough nor experienced enough to be of any real help. This was a training exercise he knew. Part of Jack's ongoing efforts to make Ianto into a field agent. It was truly a shame Ianto never seemed to acquit himself very well.

Sure, he always learned something when he hunted with Jack. If he were ever to go hunting with Tosh or Gwen he was sure he could make a viable contribution. With Jack though, Ianto's concentration was shit. He was blinded by the swirling coat and distracted by Jack's delicious scent – even in a sewer – and struck utterly dumb by the sight of Jack drawing down on a Weevil.

The night Jack had to kill a Weevil Ianto was sure was going to end badly. Jack didn't like killing the Weevils. Most of the time they were harmless and those that went wandering were usually easy to catch and contain. On this night, the Weevil Jack had tracked down put up more than the usual fight. The Weevil spray didn't work and even though Ianto got the hood on it, Jack was never able to pacify it enough to cuff so in the end, he pressed the barrel of the Webley to the Weevil's chest and fired four rounds in rapid succession. When the Weevil weakened, Jack put his final two rounds into its head.

The silence following the gunfire was deafening.

Ianto looked up at Jack from where he'd landed when the Weevil had thrown him off. The look on his Captain's face was one of grim determination. His eyes flashed blue fire and his mouth twisted down in the all-too familiar grimace of anger. When the Weevil's struggles ceased Jack was on his knees beside Ianto.

"Ianto!" he heard the concern in Jack's voice at the same time large, strong hands ran themselves over Ianto's body, "Are you hurt?"

Ianto couldn't speak. He couldn't catch his breath for the knot of desire building in his chest at the feel of Jack's hands. He grabbed Jack's wrists to keep him from running his hands down Ianto's thighs to check for injuries. It really wouldn't do for Jack to discover Ianto's straining erection.

"Ianto, answer me," Jack insisted looking right into his eyes, "are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, sir," Ianto finally croaked, "just out of breath."

Jack sat back on his heels breathing heavily. It looked to Ianto like he was relieved.

"Are you uninjured?" Ianto asked.

Jack waved a hand dismissively, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto heard himself say contritely.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, "What the hell for?"

"For not being able to help you contain it." Ianto inclined his head toward the Weevil corpse.

"Don't worry about it, Ianto," Jack said as he stood and held his hand out to help Ianto to rise, "I think it was an alpha male out to rut. They're always stronger and more aggressive."

Ianto climbed to his feet with Jack's help and immediately turned away. His erection was still pressing intently against his flies and he'd be mortified if Jack saw it. "Shall I bring a body bag from the SUV?" he tried to sound casual.

Jack's pause was so long Ianto had to twist back to glance at him. The Captain had retrieved his gun and was reloading it before slipping it into its holster. "Sure," he glanced around at their deserted surroundings, "it seems quiet enough we won't need Retcon this go."

"I would concur." Ianto said lightly as he strode toward the SUV in order to put as much space as possible between himself and Jack.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ianto?" he heard Jack call after him.

"Quite, sir." Ianto replied without turning back.

At the back of the SUV Ianto paused and took several deep, cleansing breaths. He willed his erection into submission. It took all his concentration to block out the images of Jack standing tall, shoulders back, coat billowing about him, revolver in hand. This was going to be a really long night.

Jack and Ianto got the dead Weevil bagged up and tossed in the boot in very short order. Ianto looked up to see Jack moving slowly toward a darkened alleyway just a few meters away. As he drew closer to the alley he withdrew the Webbley again. Ianto once again felt the dull ache of arousal low in his gut as Jack raised the gun in his hand and pointed it toward the alley.

Ianto shook off his lust and drew his own weapon to follow Jack. It wouldn't do to leave his Captain to go off and get killed in a dark alley while he stood at the SUV fantasizing about the man, his coat, and his gun.

Jack quickly satisfied himself that the alley was empty. Ianto saw him turn in the dim light as he spoke, "It's clear. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any females hiding out until we left."

Ianto couldn't speak. What light was in the alley splashed across Jack's features making them sharp, defined and hard. Blue eyes burned through the shadows. Jack stood watching Ianto with an intense expression. Ianto swallowed hard.

"What's going on with you, Ianto?" Jack's voice in the darkness startled him.

"Nothing." he secured his own weapon in order to have something to do.

"Don't give me that. You're jumpy, you're having trouble looking me in the eye and you're keeping an unusual amount of distance between us."

Ianto couldn't find a suitable reply.

Jack's chin lifted slightly in that way he had when he was unsure of an answer he was going to receive to a question he was asking, "You're not afraid of me, are you, Ianto?"

"No!" Ianto cried hastily and winced at the sound of his voice as it bounced off the walls around them, "No, Jack," he said a little quieter, "I'm not afraid." He found it impossible to hold Jack's gaze any longer but when he dropped his eyes they lit on Jack's hand still wrapped around the grip of the Webley. Unbidden memories of being laid out on the conference table, Jack fucking him while running the barrel of a .44 Magnum along his thigh, surged through his brain and Ianto's cock responded immediately.

There must have been something in his expression. He heard the smile in Jack's voice, "Ianto? Are you thinking dirty thoughts about me?" Ianto watched as the Captain brought his Webley up in front of his chest.

He knew he was caught and all he could do was close his eyes in surrender.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he took a step closer toward Ianto, "My gun? My coat? This filthy alley?"

Ianto couldn't speak through the desire in his throat.

Jack smiled broadly, "All of the above?"

He didn't trust himself so Ianto just looked at Jack's fingers wrapped around the weapon and said, "Yes."

Ianto really should have seen it coming. This was Jack, after all. Once he discovered one of Ianto's buttons he'd press his thumb in and hold it down until something gave.

Ianto had no choice but to let himself be thrown about like a rag doll when Jack grabbed him by the back of his collar and shoved him face first into the brick wall of the alley. He barely got his hands up to prevent his face from smacking into the wall. Ianto had no time to recover before Jack's entire body was pressing against his back and shoving him roughly into the rough and dirty bricks.

"Is this what you want, Ianto?" Jack's voice grated along Ianto's ear, "You want me to fuck you in a dark, dirty alley?"

The only reply Ianto could muster was a grunt as he tried to add space between his now hard cock and the unforgiving wall while eliminating space between his arse and an unforgiving Jack.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack growled before biting the back of Ianto's neck, tearing a groan from his constricted throat. Those devilish teeth moved to Ianto's earlobe and sent a deliciously searing pain coursing through his system. Ianto was too wrapped up in physical sensation for the sound of unexpended rounds hitting the concrete beneath their feet to register. Ianto's entire body stiffened when the barrel of the Webley was pressed to the base of his skull. Next he heard the clicks of the hammer being drawn back by Jack's thumb.

"You want me to fuck you with my gun in a dark, dirty alley?"

Ianto's answer was to wriggle his arse against Jack's rock-hard cock. He was rewarded with Jack's deep chuckle in his ear.

The gun barrel pressed into Ianto and pinned his cheek to the brick beneath it. Jack's free hand tugged Ianto's shirts clear of his waistband and then slid a scorching course up his spine.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, right now in this filthy alleyway with my gun shoved up against your skull the entire time," Jack sucked hard at the back of Ianto's neck, "but first I want you on your knees in the rubbish, sucking my cock."

Ianto felt Jack step away. He knew what was expected and he immediately spun around and dropped to his knees. He was eye level with Jack's flies and he saw the large bulge there. Ianto's mouth was watering and his hands shook as he reached to free Jack from his trousers. He wasted no time in swallowing down Jack's hard cock. Ianto inhaled the musky scent that was distinctly Jack. He sighed around the Captain's erection when he felt the gun barrel pressed almost painfully to the top of his head.

He worked himself up and down Jack's shaft, licking at the head, sucking hard when he pulled up. As he sucked, Ianto felt the edges of Jack's greatcoat fall around him. He was enveloped within its folds, the heat of Jack's body radiating into him. All the while the cold barrel of the Webly pressed against the top of Ianto's skull.

"That's it, Ianto," he heard Jack breathe above him, "suck my cock just like that." Ianto felt the gun slide down the side of his head and graze his jaw.

The edges of Jack's coat fluttered around him as he knelt in the rubbish at Jack's feet and sucked the Captain's hard cock. Ianto lifted one hand from Jack's hip and wrapped it in the lining of the greatcoat to keep it pressed to his side; to his face. Jack slid the barrel of the gun beneath Ianto's chin and scratched at his throat with the front sight, dragging it along his Adam's apple.

Jack's hips began to pulse into Ianto, forcing his cock deeper down Ianto's throat. He heard himself begin to make lewd sucking and choking noises. Ianto pulled Jack's coat closer to himself and groaned when Jack pressed the gun barrel into his cheekbone.

"Oh, fuck, Ianto," Jack groaned into the dingy silence of the alley, "you are so gorgeous with your lips wrapped around my cock like that." The Captain's hips were still thrusting and Ianto gripped his coat tightly as his mouth was fucked by Jack's raging erection.

Ianto thought he was going to come right in his trousers at the sound of Jack's deep voice groaning around his name. He was startled when Jack nearly knocked him off balance, shoving away and pulling himself out of Ianto's mouth with a loud, wet pop. He kept himself from falling over into the refuse only by virtue of his hand fisted in the hem of Jack's greatcoat.

"You're not getting off that easy," Jack growled as he stared down at Ianto where he still knelt in the refuse, "you think if you make me come quick I won't fuck you up against the wall with my gun?"

Ianto gave Jack what he hoped was a dark, lewd look, "I should hope not," his voice was low and as harsh as their surroundings, "that would really be missing the whole point now, wouldn't it?"

Jack closed the distance and was on Ianto in a flash. He felt his hair yanked hard on the top of his head and Jack's gun pressed beneath his chin. "You cheeky little bugger," Ianto had no choice but to stand, "drop your trousers now and face the wall."

Ianto spun immediately and faced the dingy brick wall once again. He unfastened his trousers and shoved them down over his hips. He pressed his palms to the coarse brick and tilted his pelvis so that his arse was on display for Jack's pleasure.

He heard the Captain laugh in delight before Ianto was dragged back against his chest. Jack used the Webley to turn Ianto's face to his own for a deep, wet, searing kiss. He couldn't get enough of Jack's tongue; in his mouth or anywhere else.

Ianto felt Jack slide the gun around until it was at the corner of Ianto's mouth. Jack broke their kiss and replaced his lips with the cool barrel. Ianto heard himself grunt as Jack slid the Webley into Ianto's mouth.

"Wrap your lips around this." Jack bit out.

Ianto could taste the leather of Jack's holster, the home of the Webley for longer than Ianto knew for sure. He also tasted Hoppes, Jack's cleaning fluid of choice. Beneath that was sulfur and gunpowder, both present since Jack had just fired the weapon. The post of the front sight struck the roof of Ianto's mouth and he grunted again.

"Jesus, Ianto," Jack sighed, his eyes never leaving Ianto's mouth, "you have a mouth made for sucking hard objects."

It was a ludicrous statement but Ianto was so ready for Jack to fuck him he could care less. Taking care of the sight, Jack slid the barrel from between Ianto's lips. He felt Jack grip his hip roughly and press their bodies together. The greatcoat swirled around both of them and Ianto caught Jack's scent both from the man himself and from the shifting coat. His already straining member bounced and bobbed in front of him and he groaned loudly into the grimy alley.

Jack must have seen Ianto's painful erection as it danced around because he immediately moved the Webley down to circle around it. Ianto's breath was shaky as he exhaled when the gunmetal touched his heated prick. Jack dragged the weapon down between Ianto's thighs and caressed his ball sac. The edges of Jack's greatcoat glanced off of Ianto's sides with each shift of position, each move they made together. The side of the gun smoothed over Ianto's thighs and up along his belly. When Jack touched his cock with the cool metal again, Ianto felt himself thrust involuntarily into the caress.

Ianto tensed and gasped when Jack's teeth bit down on his earlobe. He felt his Captain's hot breath along his neck when he spoke.

"You really do like my weapon, don't you, Ianto?"

"I like you handling your weapon." he retorted.

"Oh, I'm handling my weapon," Jack smiled against Ianto's neck, "I'm going to handle it right up your arse."

The Webley stayed pressed to Ianto's belly as he felt Jack move around behind him. The faint, familiar popping of their lube bottle echoed like a gunshot in the alley. Ianto had a moment to wonder if Jack had always carried lube in his coat's inner pocket or if he'd just started that when Ianto had finally seduced him.

"Fuck," Ianto heard Jack swear under his breath and he imagined the logistics were a nightmare, "at least I got smart after the first couple of times you took me by surprise." That at least told Ianto when the lube habit had begun.

The lid popped again before Ianto felt cold lube smeared between his arse cheeks. He jumped slightly and hissed sharply at the sensation.

"Sorry," Jack breathed into the back of his neck, "hard to warm it when my other hand is caressing you with my gun."

Jack continued to smear the lube around Ianto's cleft. Ianto was pressing backward when the Captain slid a well-lubed finger inside of him. Jack pressed his finger deep and swirled it around before drawing it back out. He breached Ianto with two fingers this time, pushing them deep, spinning and pressing into sensitive spots. Jack withdrew his fingers and pressed them back in and Ianto realized he was moving as much lube as possible inside of his body.

Ianto felt Jack's fingers leave his opening and the gun leave his belly. Jack's coat wrapped around them both again, swirling the Captain's scent into the air. Jack's free hand gripped Ianto's arse cheek painfully and pulled it so Ianto's cleft was spread open. Jack shifted behind him and cool gunmetal touched his tensed opening.

"Ianto, look at me." Jack's voice was deep and commanding just off of Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto blinked but couldn't seem to make his head obey the command to turn.

"Hey, look at me, Ianto," Jack commanded more forcefully this time, "look at me."

Ianto finally complied. Jack was watching him intently. His blue eyes blazed in the dim light and his expression was desperate yet guarded.

"Are you sure you want this? Do you understand what you're asking?"

Ianto drew a shaky breath, "I'm not a fucking child, Jack," he bit out, "I know exactly what I want and what I'm asking." he swallowed hard and continued, "Now stop treating me like I'm going to break and fuck me!"

Jack pressed his lips together tightly but didn't look away. He slid the barrel of the Webbley inside of Ianto in one smooth motion. Ianto gasped and groaned in quick succession. The angle and the pressure told him Jack was pressing toward the low end of the barrel to keep the post of the sight from harming Ianto on the inside. It had the dual benefit of grazing Ianto's prostate and driving him mad. He was going to die from pleasure.

Yes, Jack Harkness was going to be the death of Ianto Jones.

"Okay?" Jack asked, still watching Ianto's face intently.

"Shut up, Jack!" Ianto growled in annoyance, "Just trust me to tell you if you ever hurt me."

That seemed to be good enough for Jack. He slid the Webley deeper inside of Ianto, being sure to keep the sight pressed away from flesh. Then Jack began to fuck him with the gun.

Ianto closed his eyes at the exquisite sensation of the hard weapon moving rapidly in and out of his opening. Jack continued to spread Ianto's arse cheeks wide, allowing himself access to glide the weapon into Ianto's body. With each inward stroke, the low end of the barrel grazed Ianto's prostate, causing stars to shoot behind his eyelids. Jack's coat closed around them both and Ianto felt his cock bounce.

Jack's lips were back at his ear, "Is this it?" he asked, "Is this what you wanted? Me, fucking you in a filthy alley with my gun?"

"Yes." Ianto whispered, letting his head fall back onto Jack's shoulder.

"I have you standing in a pile of rubbish with your trousers around your ankles and my gun up your arse," Jack's tongue darted out to tease Ianto's ear, "you have no idea how hot you make me."

Ianto shivered at Jack's words whispered against his ear. He wanted to reach around and clasp Jack's greatcoat around himself but it was all he could do to keep from falling against the wall.

"Christ, Ianto!" Jack growled into his neck before sinking his teeth into the tendon straining there, "I can't take this anymore!"

Ianto protested loudly when Jack slid the gun free from his body.

"Jesus, give me a second here!"

He sensed Jack moving around behind him but Ianto felt decidedly empty and that just wasn't right. He pressed back into Jack trying to recapture that sensation of being filled. It seemed like forever before he heard the sounds of Jack's belt and flies being unfastened.

"Come on, Jack, hurry, hurry, hurry," Ianto chanted as he pressed his hips backward.

Jack's hands grasped Ianto's arse painfully, spreading his cheeks wide. Ianto felt his Captain's engorged cock press against his opening and then slip inside. Jack slammed into him, sliding down to the root. He grabbed Ianto's hips more tightly and began to fuck him roughly; mercilessly.

Ianto cried out with each of Jack's harsh thrusts. He could no longer hold himself away from the wall with arms extended. He found himself bending his elbows until he could press his forehead to the backs of his own hands. At least he wouldn't have to explain how he got the brick abrasions on his face.

Jack's hips never faltered in their rhythm against Ianto's body. His hands, however, grasped the edges of his coat and drew it around both of their bodies. Ianto felt the Captain lean into him and thrust again and again. Jack's hand still grasping the coat gripped his hip while the other snaked around to grip his cock.

"Oh fuck, Jack," Ianto cried out into his own hands where they were pressed to the wall, "don't do that unless you mean it."

"Oh, I mean it." The Captain said as he bit the back of Ianto's neck and stroked his cock in rapid tandem with the snap of his hips.

Ianto sank his teeth into the back of one of his own hands to muffle his cries at Jack's dual assault. He closed his eyes and let his Captain drive into him over and over.

"Fuck! Jack I'm coming," Ianto cried loudly.

"Yeah, come for me," Jack chanted, "I've got you, just let it go."

Ianto would have screamed his release if not for his own hand he'd sunk his teeth into. He felt his come shoot out over Jack's fist and onto the grungy wall in front of him.

One of Jack's hands suddenly slapped against the wall in front of Ianto's face. He did scream his climax out into the darkness of the alley. It echoed off the walls and back to Ianto's ears as waves of his own orgasm continued to roll over him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and buried his face in Ianto's back.

When Ianto could speak again he covered Jack's hands with one of his own and whispered, "Thank you."

Jack freed himself from Ianto's body then helped to get Ianto's trousers back up and his now-soft cock put away. He felt Jack tuck himself away then run his hands over Ianto's back soothingly.

"You okay?" Jack asked quietly.

Ianto nodded, unable to form coherent words.

Both men jumped with Toshiko's voice sounded over the comms, "Jack? Ianto?"

Jack reacted first, "We're here, Tosh," Ianto could tell he was trying to sound calm but still sounded out of breath, "this one put up a real fight. I had to neutralize it."

"Are you both okay?" Tosh asked, concern evident in her voice, "You were off comms for quite awhile."

Ianto couldn't suppress a grin as he turned to catch Jack's eye.

"We're both just great, thanks for asking," Jack replied with a smile of his own, shooting Ianto a wink, "we're on our way back right now. Tell Owen to get ready for a Weevil post-mortem."

"Will do," Tosh replied brightly, "see you in a few."

Jack tossed an arm around Ianto's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. Ianto fisted a hand into Jack's coat. Together they strolled back to the SUV in a companionable silence.

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
